1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation type chassis and a flat panel display having the same, and more particularly, to a separation type chassis and a flat panel display having the same, wherein production costs are reduced and convenience of assembly is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal display panel on which images are displayed, a driving unit for driving the liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a chassis for combining these components into one body. The chassis comprises a lower chassis for providing a predetermined receiving space, and an upper chassis coupled to the lower chassis. The upper chassis constituting the chassis will be described in detail below. Other types of flat panel displays include plasma displays, organic light emitting diode displays (“OLED” displays), among others.
Referring to FIG. 1 is an elevated front perspective view of an integral, or single piece, type chassis according to the prior art, and FIGS. 2A and 2B are an exploded perspective view and a partially enlarged view of a separation type chassis according to the prior art.
FIG. 1 shows the integral type chassis 10 formed in the shape of a rectangular frame with an open region corresponding to a display area of the liquid crystal display panel. The integral type chassis is manufactured in the form of a rectangular frame by pressing a metal sheet. Thus, a piece of the metal sheet which corresponds to the open region of the integral type chassis is punched out and is separated from the rest of the metal rectangular frame. This punched out section cannot be reused, resulting in increased material costs. Further, as the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, the size of the integral type chassis is also increased and thus there is difficulty in storing and transporting the integral type chassis.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the separation type chassis 20 comprises four chassis members 21, 22, 23 and 24. The separation type chassis is assembled in the form of a rectangular frame by overlapping opposite ends of the respective chassis members with one another and pressing the ends using a press so as to fix them together. However, the pressing process using the press is complicated and the required press is expensive. Thus, there is a problem of more increased production costs. Although there is a recent tendency for the width of a chassis to be decreased, there is technical difficulty in manufacturing such a chassis with a small width through the pressing process using the press. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the pressing process cannot be applied to a chassis with a small width.